Productivity and Pleasure
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: Sort-of sequel to 'You Weren't There'. Murphy and Elodie are told by Bellamy to do something productive. Elodie decides to have some fun and interpret that in her own way. (Set somewhere after 1x10 but before the grounder attack).


It was dawn and the last watch shift of the night was finally almost over. The sun was almost breaking the horizon, casting the entire world in seemed into a strange blueness; everything seemed to take on a blue hue. It was something that, despite all that's happened since we got here, still mesmerized me. This morning, however, was different. It was the first time Murphy and I had properly been alone together since that night he stole into my tent after recovering from the hemorrhagic fever he had brought back with him. I expected the night to be awkward because of it, but it wasn't. Neither of us mentioned it but it didn't feel like we had to; there was nothing to talk about, really, because neither of us regretted it. In fact, instead of feeling slightly awkward about it I swear he was actually teasing me. Throughout the length of our 4 hour shift he probably touched me more times than could be considered casual. It started with his hand occasionally brushing against mine lightly for a few moments before he moved it away again, to him coming back from a bathroom break and, instead of returning to where he had been sitting originally, sitting directly next to me so that our sides touched. More than once I caught him glancing over at me instead of looking out in front of us like they we're supposed to, but I guess I'm guilty of the same thing. Now, as our shift draws to an end, I can't even focus on this strange "blue hour" that I love so much because the casual touches Murphy's been giving me have managed to drive me insane. Undoubtedly I spent at least an hour just watching him; watching how his body moves when he breathes, counting how many times he rubs at his nose with the back of his hand, or scratches his ear; noticing the way his clothes have become so ripped that his sleeves are mostly non-existent, how there are gaping holes in his shirt revealing the tender, torn skin beneath, and how when he leans forward the bottom of his shirt pulls away from the top of his pants, pants that are now loose on him from the weight he's lost since the landing, and the gap between the fabrics reveals some of the skin of his lower back. Yeah, he had definitely driven me insane.

We were quite most of the night, you have to be when you're on watch so that you don't draw in any unwanted attention, so when Bellamy showed up to relieve us I jumped at the sound of his voice and how it seemed way too loud after hours of mostly silence and darkness. Murphy was sitting so close to me still that he felt my body jump and he placed his hand over the top of mine. His hand was rough, large, and warm and I by this point I wanted his hands to be anywhere else on my body rather than just my hand.

"Finally." Murphy said as he stood up. The lack of closeness now making me feel slightly cold. "Time for a nap."

"Nap?" Bellamy asked. "I could list a hundred things you should be doing to help."

"Yeah, and how am I supposed to do them if I'm half asleep?" Murphy argued with him.

"Not my problem." Bellamy shot at him.

"Alright, calm down." I said, getting to my feet. "It's too early for your bickering." I took a step towards Murphy and grabbed his hand then looked at Bellamy and said, "I'll make sure he's a good boy and does something productive."

Bellamy nodded and took our place at the watchtower.

"You cater to him way too much." Murphy said angrily.

"Shut up, Murphy." I answered.

"Yeah." he said under his breath.

It never really dawned on me until that moment how much it probably hurt him to keep hearing people tell him to shut up. I instantly felt bad since it wasn't my intention to make him feel bad, that was actually the complete opposite of my intentions, in fact. So I stopped walking and simply kissed him. When he stopped being slightly shocked at the suddenness of my kiss he kissed back.

"Come with me." I said as I grabbed his hand again and pulled him off in a direction away from camp.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "I thought we were going to make sure I do something 'productive'?"

"We are." I said with a smirk.

"Then why are we leaving camp?" he asked.

"Stop asking so many questions and trust me, okay?" I told him.

"Alright, alright." he sighed. He may have tried to sound indifferent or annoyed but when I looked over my shoulder at him he was doing a terrible job at suppressing a smile.

I led him through the woods cautiously until we were approaching our destination. "Alright," I said, "close your eyes."

"We're in the middle of grounder country and you want me to close my eyes!?" he asked incredulously.

"Please, Murphy." I whined as I pressed my body against his.

"I can't believe - okay." he closed his eyes and let me lead him a few more feet, carefully pushing some branches and brush out of our way.

"Alright, open them." I said.

We were in a little oasis I had found. There was a small lake with crystal clear water, an area of dirt surrounded the bank but other than that it was surrounded by thick brush and trees. With the sun having broken the horizon the pink and purples of the morning sky were reflected in the surface of the water. I had come here once or twice before now, whenever I got the chance and felt it was safe enough, to take a quick dip to clean the dirt and grime off of me. Murphy, who was still caked with his own blood and covered in dirt, really looked like he could benefit from the water more than I could.

"What are we -" he started.

"We're being productive." I told him. "They don't know about this place."

He looked around and then back at me before he realized what I was implying, "oh."

A smirk crossed his face. God, he was so beautiful. Blood, dirt and all it didn't detract from that. His clear blue eyes still seemed to shine to me even though I knew they could cast glances menacing enough to scare the hell out of people. We were silent for a moment, simply looking at each other, before I stepped closer to him, put my hands on his cheeks and pulled him close for a kiss. I felt the sharpness of his high cheekbones beneath my hands, and made sure to be careful as to not press too roughly on the cuts that ran down the left side of his face. I felt the soft and fullness of his lips as I kissed him hard, my want for him had reached a boiling point. He must have felt the same way because I felt him place his hands on my hips and pull me against him.

I moved my hands away from his face and slid his jacket off of him. He responded by pushing harder against me and kissing me with more force. His hands traveled up my body and stopped when he cupped my breasts. He pulled away to catch his breath and rested his forehead against mine. I took advantage of the lack of contact between us to slide my hands under his shirt to grab and remove it. His upper body clearly showed the hell he went through. Huge gashes covered his arms and shoulders, and there were more cuts and bruises along his chest and stomach than I could even count, including a really nasty looking gash that ran along his right side from under his armpit all the way to under his nipple.

I stepped back and he immediately stepped closer to undo the distance I had put between us. He tried cupping my face as I had done to him earlier and kissing me but I pushed his hands away.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, Murphy." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Look at you. How are you even standing right now?" I asked.

He looked down at his own half naked body, "don't worry about it. It's not as bad as it was when I got back. Besides, I was okay enough for it four days ago, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just - " He cut me off.

"Shut up, Elodie." he smirked.

"Uh-uh. You're not allowed to say that." I smiled back at him.

"Well then let's go, pyro-girl." he dared.

I wanted to slap him. Not out of anger of the little nickname he has for me, but because I was so frustrated and so out of my mind with lust at this point I just wanted to smack that stupid, attractive grin off his stupid, attractive face.

"Alright, but we do it my way this time." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "and how's that, exactly?"

"First, you shut up." I punctuated the demand with a kiss to show I wasn't attempting to put him down like all the other times people tell him to shut up, and he seemed to get the point because when I pulled away he was smiling.

"Second..." I trailed off as I placed my hands on his hips and grabbed on to the fabric of his pants. They were loose enough that they sat lower than the top edge of his underwear but I still needed to undo the button before I was able to push them off his hips and let them drop to the ground.

I kissed his lips again and placed my hands so that only my fingertips were lightly brushing against his hips now. I wanted so badly to just take him and get rid of the fire that had filled up my insides but I also wanted to take things slowly this time. I wanted to show him how beautiful I thought he was, how perfect. I didn't want to rush it this time; he deserved to know. I broke our kiss again and told him to lay down. He dropped to his knees first and lifted my shirt with one of his hands so that he could kiss my stomach.

"Not in the plan, Murphy." I told him.

He looked up at me, "but it's hardly fair that I'm practically naked and you're still fully clothed, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think that at all, actually. But if it'll make you happier..." I gave in, only slightly, to his want by removing my shirt so I was left in my bra and pants. "You can get my pants if you'd like."

"Don't need to tell me twice." He wasted no time in undoing my pants and pulling them off of me. No sooner did he remove them did he try and remove my underwear as he placed kisses from my bellybutton and down towards my center.

"Don't." I ordered. "Not yet."

"Els..." he whined.

"Murphy." I warned.

He reluctantly removed his hands from the band of my underwear and laid down like I had asked him to. I straddled him, feeling his hardness through our underwear, and it took all the strength I had not to start grinding against him. Instead I leaned forward and kissed him. He tangled his hands in my messy, tangled hair as he kissed me back. After a few moments I pulled back and sat up. I watched as his stomach and chest rose and fell with every heavy breath he took; how he looked up at me, wide eyed, with his mouth opened slightly to accommodate the heavy breaths he was taking. I ground my hips against his only to watch his reaction, to see how he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped, his entire body shaking because of it. There was nothing more exciting to me in this moment than simply watching how his body moved, just seeing how his body reacted to pleasure and knowing that it was because of me. It was empowering and also just so amazing, honestly.

I leaned forward to kiss him again, only this time I didn't stay at his lips long. Instead I trailed kisses down his chin until I reached his neck. I pulled away then to look at the ragged scar marking the place where the rope had broken into his skin. I carefully touched it with my fingers and looked up at him. He cast his eyes down, ashamed it seemed. I kissed his lips again before placing a series of kisses along the scar on his neck. I felt his breath hitch as the first kiss landed there and he gripped my hips tightly. I looked up at him again when I finished and he bit his lip very briefly and smiled. I quickly placed a kiss on his lips again and moved to his chest.

His collarbones were sharp and prominent and I placed a fair share of kisses along those, stopping to suck on the skin once or twice as I moved passed them and down to his nipples. They were hard and as I pulled one into my mouth he bucked his hips up into mine. "Els..." he moaned. The sound of him moaning my name was enough to make me pull away from him as I bit my own lip. I sighed before returning back to him. I felt his hands roam across my back as I licked at his nipple, sucking at it when I really wanted to hear him moan again. I repeated the ministrations on his other nipple before continuing my journey down his body.

I kissed down the center of his body and felt every breath he took. The lower I got the less of my skin he could reach with his hands until he was left having to drop his hands to the side or bury them in my hair. For now he dropped them to his sides and I could tell by the way I saw him fidgeting that he wanted to touch me badly. Instead of appeasing his want to touch however, I stayed slightly selfish in my endeavor and continued to kiss his body. I placed kisses around his bellybutton, licking at it once or twice, before going even lower. I ran my hands over the trail of light body hair and followed closely behind with kisses. Much like he had tried to do with me earlier I hooked my fingers into the band of his underwear and pulled them down, exposing his fully erect cock.

"Fuck..." he moaned, finally free of the confines of the underwear. "Elodie, please."

To Hell with taking it slow. I was going to continue to tease him but as soon as I saw a bead of precum drip from his tip down his shaft I knew I couldn't wait any longer. Not for his sake but for mine. With the flat of my tongue I lapped up the trail of precum and put the head of his cock in my mouth. I licked around it to get it wet before pulling it out again. Lubricating him with my saliva I slowly stroked him from base to head. He bucked his hips again, wanting more contact, and whimpered. At this point I don't think I'd ever heard anything so beautiful. I stroked him a few more times before adding my other hand to completely engulf him as I stroked his throbbing member.

"Elodie..." he moaned again. "Fuck."

His breathing was racing and I figured he had to be close to the edge now. I wanted to push him over it so I took him in my mouth again. This time instead of just the head I took the entire length of him inside of my mouth, pausing for a moment to get used to his size, before I bobbed my head to please him. He grabbed my hair in both his hands and bucked his hips. I let him continue this time and allowed his thrusts to set the pace. It didn't take long at all for him to reach the edge.

"Elodie..." he breathed, "Els, I think...fuck. I'm gonna cum, Els."

My only response to him was to flick the underside of his throbbing head with my tongue and to drag my fingertips lightly along his thigh. And it was all the response he needed.

"Fuck!" he yelled as his body shuddered and he thrust forcefully into my mouth one last time, gripping my hair as hard as he could. I felt him empty inside of my mouth, so warm and thick. When his body relaxed I pulled off of him. I swallowed him down before placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock and let him go. I moved up so I was laying next to him now and simply watched him catch his breath.

"Kiss me." He said between deep breaths. He didn't need to say it twice. I gladly complied.

"Fuck." he sighed.

We lay there a few minutes as he caught his breath. It was nice knowing that I was able to please him like that.

"So, why'd you bring us all the way out here to do that?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Because I didn't bring you out here just to do that." I answered.

"Oh, no?" he looked at me curiously.

"No. There's still more fun to be had here, Murphy." I smirked. He raised an eyebrow in response. I laughed, "I think we could both use a bath."


End file.
